fanmade_total_dramafandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Season 2
After the Total Drama fans went crazy for the spin-off series, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, the network demanded another season so Don signed a contract and returned to host with 18 all-new competitors and ready for the chance to win a million dollars. With new locations and new death defying challenges it's shaping up to be the most deadly and exciting season yet. With insane new challenges and crazy new locations but only one can win. 18 teams. 26 locations. One giant, Ridonculous Race! Teams #Katie & Sadie: BFFL's #Ashley & Christy: Tomboys #Mariah & Jessica: Blonde Beauties #Zoey & Mindy: Girls Next Door #Eloise & Monica: Nerds #Nate & Bree: Devious Duo (main antagonists) #Rob & Madeline: Classmates #Courtney & Eric: Polar Opposites #Flynn & Kim: Wannabe Celebs #Simeon & Debbie: Father and Daughter #Natalie & Brad: Brother and Sister #Bob & Chuck: Average Joes #Lemmy & Otto: Bikers #Malcolm & Shane: Reality TV Losers #Wade & Floyd: Cousins #Chad & Jace: Skateboarders #Paul & Steven: Brothers #Henry & Stan: Golf Rivals * bold: returns from Total Drama Characters This table shows the episodes in which the voice actor voices the character. This does not mean that the character is featured in only these episodes, just that they were voiced by their actor in these episodes. Episodes, locations, and eliminations #Revenge of the Race - Part 1: Vancouver, B.C. Canada* #Revenge of the Race - Part 2: Vancouver, B.C. Canada→Western Sahara (Malcolm & Shane) #No Pain No Spain: Western Sahara→Barcelona, Spain (Lemmy & Otto) #Shiver My Alanders: Barcelona, Spain→Lanzarote, Spain→Greenland (Bob & Chuck) #Double Crossing Snake Baits Phony Baloney: Greenland* #Rain Game Uruguay Away : Greenland→Uruguay* #Maggias Boys Blame Lasagna: Uruguay→Rome, Italy (Henry & Stan) #Honeymoon Japanese Running: Rome, Italy→Tokyo, Japan* #Goodbye and Hofuf: Tokyo, Japan→Hofuf, Saudi Arabia (Eloise & Monica) #The Party Is About Sejonging: Hofuf, Saudi Arabia→Sejong, South Korea* #Tick Tock, It's Nine O' Clock!: Sejong, South Korea→London, England (Katie and Sadie) / (Simeon & Debbie) #Zambia Mania: London, England→Zambia* #Au See Australia!: Siavonga, Zambia→Townsville, Australia (Zoey & Mindy) #Upfront And Onfront My Replay: Townsville, Australia→Mount Buke Levu, Fiji* #Alliji or Something: Mount Buke Levu→Navua River, Fiji (Rob & Madeline) #Leaky Lakey Painky Bigger Chainky: Navua River, Fiji→Lake Louise Mountain Resort, Alberta, Canada (Natalie & Brad) #The Sherbbit: Lake Louise Mountain Resort, Alberta, Canada→Antarctic Circle* #I'm Vile It: Antarctic Circle→Janabiyah, Bahrain* #Yo Orlando What's Up?: Janabiyah, Bahrain→Orlando, Florida, United States (Ashley & Christy) #Me Rabbitaica Man: Orlando, Florida, United States→Bull Bay, Jamaica (Courtney & Eric) / (Paul and Steve) #Da-Dumplings Are Dump: Bull Bay, Jamaica→Erawan National Park, Thailand (Wade & Floyd) #I'm Having a Big Crush On: Erawan National Park→German Alps, Germany* #Doha or No Doha: German Alps, Germany→Doha, Qatar (Chad & Jace) #Finally Samba Camba Out Of Hola : Doha, Qatar* #Cuba Park: Cayo Coco, Cuba* #My Way Is A Million Bucks Or Your Way Is Lost Of Smacks: San Francisco, California, USA (Nate & Bree) Runner-up: (Flynn & Kim) Winner: (Mariah & Jessica) Elimination table